Twolegplace/Archive 1
Kittypet Chat Frankie: -yawns- Good morning, Lily, Diamond. -dips head in a friendly manner- Lily- Hi, Frankie! Guess what? Our Twolegs bought us a HUGE castle house! It even has a small bed with gemstones! Diamond- *Nods in bored fashion* Ginger-*sighs* Life here is good, but it's so boring. Have you heard about the forest cats? I wonder what it's like to be one... Blaze- Greetings, girls. *smiles* I hate being a stupid kittypet. It's so kit-ish! I wanna be a rogue, and have my own territory and steal other cat's food. I want to fight! *unsheathes claws* Heather- Calm down, Blaze. I've been de-clawed by my stupid Twoleg. *unsheathes claws but there is no claws there* I can't be a rogue without claws! Blaze- Sure you can! You can use dog and cat teeth as claws! Heather- *looks baffled* That's horrible! But it just might work.... Ginger-I want to explore the forest boarder. See you guys around. *Runs off in direction of forest* Maple-Wait for me! *Runs after her* Moss-I'd prefere to be a rogue. Blaze- *runs to the forest with heather running after him* Moss-*runs after them* Frankie: -shrugs- Suit yourself. But I prefer cream and tuna over furry mice! Blaze: *curls lip* You're weak, Frankie. Maybe I too, enjoy cream and tuna over mice, but I'm no soft-hearted kittypet. "No, you're a stupid ''kittypet who goes picking unnessicary fights," she retorted. "I'm no soft-hearted kittypet either. Before I came to Twolegplace, if you remember, I lived in the woods by myself. That life wasn't for me. Now I have kind housefolk who feed me tuna and cream, and I don't even have to go to the Cutter! But mark my words, Blaze; if you want a fight, you'll get one. I'd better go check on my kits." For a moment, a look of sadness flashes in Frankie's eyes, but she shakes her head and walks back inside her Twoleg nest." (Hey, Hawkey, it would be awesome if we pretended that Blaze is the father of Frankie's kits, but they are no longer mates because they got into a fight.) Blaze flinched and grief, anger, and confusion filled his eyes until they were overwelmed. "Frankie, you don't mean that right? Remember, I was the leader of the kittypets, and I murdered anyone who opposed me!" He growled. (okay) But my kits are MINE, not yours. You may take care of them, but I wouldn't take any chances. *snarls furiously* Heather: *gasps* I never knew that about you! Your not my sweet, fun loving brother. YOUR A MONSTER! *tears fill her eyes and goes to talk with Frankie* Frankie starts to cry as Heather pads over to her. "Blaze is a different cat when I met him... he's changed." She looks up at Heather. "My poor kits... they'll never know their father, and now because of the monster he's become I have to watch out for them, or he'll take them and they'll become monsters just like him." She turns to call for her kits, who have just opened their eyes. "Fire! Brownie! Come here a moment, my sweets." Brownie and her brother Fire slowly walk out of the Twoleg nest. Fire looks just like Blaze, and Brownie resembles her mother. "Yes, Mama?" Brownie mews. Frankie turns to them. "Say goodbye to your father," she meowed, her voice choked with grief. "I don't want him to be a part of your lives. Not when he's the monster he's become." Blaze: *eyes are full of fury but he gazes affectionately at his kits and licks them both on their heads* Fire, Brownie, don't worry, we'll see each other again. *glares at Frankie and then runs off in the woods, leaving his sister, mate, and kits behind* Heather: *shakes her head* I'll protect the kits, Frankie. *comforts her friend* That sounded like a threat to me. Frankie looks up warily at Heather. "So, you mean... you'll stay with me?" Heather: *nods* Absolutely! We can live together, us and the kits! Frankie: -eyes glow- Oh, thank you, Heather. -looks around- So, what do you think Blaze ment when he said "we'll see each other again"? Heather: Not sure, but it sounds like an ominous threat to me. This is great, actually having a friend! We can hunt together, play with the kits, fight off tresspassers, and just relax together. But where do you stay? Shadowed Figure: *sneaks around to where the kits are sleeping, and takes them up, and runs away with the kits' jaws clamped shut* Frankie: -sees the tresspasser, and yowls, running to him and clawing in a frenzy at his neck- Let... go... of... my... kits!! Heather, help me! -slashes the tresspasser's ears- Shadowed Figure: *already left* Frankie yowls, "NO!! Heather, we've got to get Fire and Brownie back!" Her voice is full of desperation. Heather: *wakes up to the sound of her name* THE KITS!! OH STARCLAN!! *tries to follow the stranger's scent, but the rain has already washed it all away* NO NO!!!! Frankie: We've GOT to find them!! -runs through the bushes where the stranger disappeared- Heather! I can still smell just a tad bit of the stranger's scent! This way! -follows scent- Heather: *winces as thunder rumbles from the sky and follows, sniffing desperately* Shade: *runs in with a BloodClan patrol* Now Frankie, which way did the kidnapper exit? James: *bats at a falling leaf and giggles when it falls on his nose* Bubbles: You know, James, you could just walk away from the leaf instead of letting it fall all over you. *purrs in amusement* Chinook: *sneaks out of the woods and nuzzles his sister's nose* hey Bubbles! How's it going? Bubbles: *purrs* Fine, thanks Chinook. Me and James are just messing around. James: *squeaks up from behind Chinook* I'm getting taller! *measures himself to Chinook* Chinook: *looks down at James* You sure are. You reach my shoulder! How old are you now? Bubbles: He's six moons. I'm eight moons old. Chinook: *purrs* Almost as old as me! I'm eight moons old too. Poppypaw: here we are, you stand watch while i will get the catmint. Echowave: ok Echowave: are you done! Poppypaw: allmost! Poppypaw: Done! Echowave: good. Poppypaw: carry it like this, Echowave: ok Poppypaw: lets get back to camp! Nellie: wait! what are you doing here stealing are plants... Poppypaw: this is good for a sickness and a cat is about to die! Nellie: ok. I will be watching you... -Poppypaw and Echowave run away before she could finish- Chinook: Hey you get back here!!! *yowls angrily after the running cats* Bubbles: *snorts* It's okay, Chinook. Let them play with plants. James: *widens eyes* I liked the smell of those plants they have! Bubbles: *flicks tail* me too. Catmint. But why do they have catmint? Chinook: *shrugs* Dunno. Let them have it. Nellie: They said that a cat they know is about to die and catmint cures sickness.-looks at chinook- I think we better drop it, i'v seen many cats doing this. Mallowleaf stalked in, eyes narrowed. Jasmine:Hi jackson. This is my brother, Jack. Jack:-politely- Glad to meet you. Temari watches from her den, narrowing her eyes at the kittypets. Jack:-suddenly hissing and growling at Temari- What are 'ou lookin at? Temari purred in amusement. ''Silly kittypets! she thought. She looked at her deformer leg she had recieved from Gaara. Her two ribs were also broken. She dug her claws into the soil in anger, letting off a small growl. Jackson growled at Jack "Stop growling I've been wild before anyway" he growled. He looked at Temari "This is my territory if your here to claim it then leave" He growled. Temari growled. "I can't move you idiot! Plus kittypets don't have territory! I nearly was killed by my brother, I don't want your land!" "I used to be a rogue" Jackson growled "and I'll be right back" he mewed he padded into his twoleg nest and came back with some twoleg food . He put it down in front of Temari "Here cat eat" he growled "Um, no thanks." Temari snarled. She unsheathed long claws. "That stuff, is just a stinken excuse for food," "Hey I'm trying to help you" he snarled "fine I'll go to the dumpster" He sighed and padded off and came back with a two mice "Here eat this" he mewed and set down the two mice. Temari sniffed the mice and carefully ate them. She then limped off, contently stumbling. She made her way to her den and curled up beside her mate. Jackson sighed and padded to Daisy Yew frowned. "No wonder those silly forest cats are hurt? Why do they freeze and starve when they can have heat and Tuna?" "Live, with twolegs!? I'd rather die than live with them!" A strikingly handsome silver tom with brown eyes looked at the kittypets. "Hey this is my ''territory! As you can see I used to be a rogue so leave!" Jackson hissed. "Kittypets? Territory? HA! Hardly believe it! Plus, if you were a rogue, you wouldn't want to be sitting in ''that excuse for a home!" The tom laughed, pointing to the twoleg nest. "And for your imformation, this is my territory and I will fight you to prove it!" The tom sneered. He unsheathed long dog claws. Yew looked up at the tom. Yew was about 6 moons old, but she wasn't too dumb. "Chill. This isn't even my house. It's another block from here. If you want to pick a bone with a cat, it's not me." Yew yawned and hopped down from her nest. Jackson growled "Excuse for a home?! Excuse for a home!" he yowled he unsheathed his claws. "This will be fun, and quick. Now pipe down mouse-butt and it'll be over in no time!" The tom snarled. He leapt up and pinned Jackson down. He sliced Jackson's throat. "My territory." Jackson let out a gasp for air blood came out of his throat Daisy gasped and ran over to her dying mate she glared at the tom "How could you he was a mate! A father! How could you kill somebody like this! Your a murderer!" she yowled and ran to jackson't twolegs (Oh yea I think I'm going to let Jackson die) The tom smiled. "SO that calls it. Your territory is only your twoleg nest and yard. If I find you again, I will kill you." The tom sneered. A gray queen with silver paws, muzzle, ear tip and tail tip snarled. "Kabuto! Why did you d that!? You culd have killed him!" Kabuto snarled. "Charcoal stay out of it!" She shook her head and ran to her twolegplace Yew let out a gasp. "Don't DIE! Please!" In horror she looked at Kabuto. "Why? Why him?" Daisy in her twolegs yard tears falling off her face In a frenzy, she tried patching up the wound. Yew wailed and ran towards her house. "I'll get my Twolegs! They will fix him up!" "Jackson!" Jasmine then hissed at the tom and unleashed her claws. "Nobody kills another cat in front of me! I know that you are BloodClan! BloodClan cats are cruel! I bet you were my kind one time in your life. I mean all BloodClan cats have collars. Jackson was BloodClan once, Yea! The cat you just killed, mouse-butt!" (Lol, she wont die.) Arwen looked at the blood stains on the grass. "Oh my gosh Jasmine! What happened!" Daisy looked up "Great not another cat!" she wailed "I will not die, Daisy!" Jasmine yowls Daisy was about to yowl to her but she heard dogs barking "Loose dogs!" she yowled "Do something! AHHH" Jasmine yowls as the dogs start chasing her around and around. Arwen hissed at the dogs and yowled "Use me as prey!" The dogs go toward Arwen "Run everybody! Arwen! The fence! Dogs cant jump that high!" Jasmine mews Yew raced back over to Jasmine. "Dogs? Us housecats have alot to worry about! Jackson dead, Dogs, and crazy Bloodclan people!" (Jackson's dead -_-) ( Sorry. :/ ) Yew bluntly stared at Jackson's body. "His kits don't even know." "I know its a shame" Jasmine turned back. "We shouldn't tell them. It'll be the best. Just let them think he is living in peace." "Yes..." Yew nodded. "I wonder how Silver and Sneer are doing. If Sneer is Fire, burning and sharp, Silver is water, calm and peaceful." Yew licked one paw. Jack ran into the forest. Jasmine:Wait! Jack! Where are you going! *sigh* He's going to get into trouble... Jewel growled at Jasmine and her friends "What are you strays?! Shoo! Shoo!" Yew let out a kind laugh. "No, we are housecats. I am talking with my friends." (cant wait to get a load of this :D) "Yea. We live around here. Nice collar you have. Much better than mine." Jasmine looked at her expensive collar. Jewel nodded "Yes my owners just moved here we moved here to destroy that nest and make it a pound." Jewel mewed pointing to Daisy's nest. Daisy looked at her paws "Oh i'm so sorry Daisy! You can live with my housefolk, they would be happy to take another cat in!" Jasmine offered "Jack! There there you are!" Jack ran to Daisy "What happened? Heard... Something. About. The. Pound." (He's panting lol >.<) Daisy looked at him "Their going to destroy my home and make it a pound" she mewed. Jewel just growled then stopped when she heard a door open (her owners name is Katie) Katie ran out with a newspaper and started swinging it in the air at the cats "Stay away! You monsters!" Yew let out a whimper. "Why are those housefolk going nuts?" Jewel let out a growl at katie. Katie stopped "Whatever you want baby!" and ran away . Jewel mewed "Anyway if this pound my housefolk are making if they see any cat on the street the pick them up and put them in the pound" Yew jumped onto the fence and ran nimbly to her house. Daisy sighed "I'll be with my housefolk for a while ok"and padded to her nest -two outlines appear of a kit and a rouge- Flame: And this, Sneerkit, is Frostflash. -Frostflash talking with a black cat. Flame: And that is Shadow. Frostflash: Shadow! We should use my son, Sneerkit to help us kill those two apprentices... Mudpaw and Foxpaw, thats what i think their name is. Flame: Don't you see, Sneerkit? She's trying to use you. Sneerkit smiled. "So. I want to kill Mudpaw with them. Good to know they're on my side." Flame:No, they will use you to get closer to Mudpaw and Foxpaw then abandon you. Shadow:Ha! That stupid Sneerkit won't even notice! -Shadow and Frostflash laugh- Sneerkit blinked. "They don't know Im already killed." Flame: They do. We speak with them in dream sometimes, i told about your death. Many cats passed the fact around, anyways... Sneerkit shuddered. "The blame.. It's growing." "It is." Flame mewed. "I'll be off, you can find your own way back." Flame dissapeared, and Sneerkit was no longer invisible Sneerkit snarled. "Hello, Frostflash." "Hi, Sneerkit." Frostflash mewed "That's Sneerkit? Hi." Shadow mewed Sneerkit smiled. "I heard you almost ripped out the throat of Mudpaw. I like that, but I must be the one to kill her." Yew blinked her eyes. She saw a kit talking to 2 strong rogues. Yew thought for a second the rogues would rip up the kit, but they just sat and listened. "We will help you kill her. Do you want to join us on the raid on WindClan?" Frostflash mewed (Frostflash will be killed by Cloudstar) Sneerkit looked at his paws. "Hold off. I have an Idea. Lets make a large army and DESTROY Windclan." "Perfect." Frostflash mewed. "Shadow?" "It will work." Shadow mewed. Sneerkit let out a happy hiss. "Alright, I will spy in Windclan. You two should try to gather Rogues, Loners, and Kittypets. I will be back." Sneerkit turned and walked away. Porcupine yawned as he stares at Frostflash. Sneerkit felt a dreadful lurch in his chest. He glanced warily at Porcupine. "Who are you?" "I am Porcupine I live around here.............anyway I haven't seen any kits around here for a while" Porcupine mewed A wild look filled Sneerkit's eye. "Thats what everyone says." Before Porcupine could say anything a white she-cat appeared "Sneer? Is that you?" The white she-cat padded over to Sneerkit "Don't you know your own mother Sneer?' Sneerkit nodded. "I think so...." Daisy shook her head "you know who your uncle is although you don't know your mother?" (Oh, Sorry. Wrong Sneer....) Sneerkit looked up. "Daisy? I have some really bad news. Silver is dead." Daisy looked at him with sorrow "I am sorry.....Your father was killed..........I have to leave soon". Porcupine stared at them then looked up with shock "Loose dogs!" Sneerkit turned away and walked back to WindClan. "Loose dogs? Hey, dogs!" Jack teased and shook his butt at the dogs (XD i just wanted to do fan art on this thats why i made him say that :3-Fox) "Uh, Jack you better run." Jasmine shivered Yew leaped, moving fast among the allyways of Twolegplace. A husky saw Yew and ran after her snapping at her tail. Porcupine ran and hid in a box. Yew ran up, and with a screech tore the husky's ear bad. Sneerkit spun around. Huh. She's strong, cute, and has a pipeline to Jasmine. Maybe..... The husky let out a howl and bit Yew's neck. Porcupine saw this and ran to the husky and bit its neck (Sorry XP) (She. Wont. Die. ) Yew spat. The wound was small, couldn't kill her. "Never try to take on Yew!" She hissed in the dog's face. The husky narrowed its eyes at Yew "Brave kitty!" Porcupine looked shocked "T-talking dog!" Yew's eyes widened. She Forced her claws into the face of the Husky. "Why did you attack us?" "Dogs got to eat cats......cats got to eat mice............mice got to eat fruit" The husky barked then sat down Yew spat and walked away. "Go back to your Housefolk or something!" "Eh what is that thing..........................Oh! You mean the No furs!" The husky barked A big gray and white wolf walked up. He looked at the cats and he snarled. "You leave this mutt alone!" He snarled. He had long claws. The husky let out a yelp and turned around. Arwen looked at them "Hey hey hey lets just have peace alright? They aren't hurting us are they?" Jasmine ignored Arwen. "They're going to kill us all if we try to kill them!" Yew's eyes widened. "A wolf!" The husky kept staring at the wolf. Kalakyu) The wolf snarled. "Now, you two little kids should run off." He said, his voice raspy, like an elder. He was skinny and many scars were on him. "Uhhhhhhhhh ok" The husky barked and started walking away. Iron padded in, looking from side to side suspiciously. "Why are there wolves around here? I thought it was just Twolegs and Cats." Jasmine asked "Uh some of the wolves came from the forest" Porcupine mewed. The wolf looked at the cats. "Wolves live here too." He said, he looked harmless without his long yellow teeth baring. "Interesting." Jasmine mewed The husky ran back and bit Jasmine by her tail and threw her at a wall. Jasmine's tail started bleeding. "What was that for?" "because I was bored!" The husky barked Yew stood up and looked the wolf in the eye. "What do you want from us." "Food, home.........anything!" The husky growled in Yew's face. "Food?" Jasmine mewed. She ran to her Twolegs nest and came out nudging something. "Here, this is a small piece of steak. I get a very, very little piece from my twolegs every once and a while." The husky looked at it then ran in her twoleg nest and came out with this http://www.2beerguys.com/images/forblog/turkey_dinner.jpg. (:P) "Well i'll be darned." Jasmine mewed, eyes staying on the turkey, not blinking (:L LOL) Jewel stared at them then laughed "Too bad for you Jasmine!" Yew narrowed her eyes. She and Jewel had made a small rivalry. Still, she remembered the large kit that came into Twolegplace, claiming to be Daisy's kit. Yew shuddered. His eyes raged a strange fire and he looked skinner. Yew padded into a dark alley. Jewel growled at Yew. Yew ignored Jewel. I spend less and less time with my Twolegs. Am I....A rogue? Jewel looked at the three Twolegs walking behind Yew then grabed her. "Finally she's going to be gone!" Jewel yowled. Jasmine narrowed her eyes but said nothing at Jewel I don't want to start a fight... A small Husky puppy (I don't know if I want the puppy to be half wolf or not :P) ran over to Jasmine and started to lick her face. Jasmine started laughing The husky half wolf puppy sat down and licked her face. "Whats your name little one" Jasmine mewed Yew screamed and bit down hard on the Twoleg's hand. She let the icy feeling of blood fill her mouth. Jasmine looked at Yew and her eyes widened Yew lashed her tail and ran under a dumpster. Shivering, she fell asleep. The twoleg grabed Yew "We are taking this cat to the vet!" The baby husky mixed with wolf let out a howl like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyG3XzsT2_s&feature=related (Didn't Echo say no random wolves on her blog?) Yew ripped off her collar and ran out of Twolegplace. (Yea, but she didn't say half ''wolf :P - Adder) Jewel laughed "Goodbye stray!" The baby husky mixed with wolf let out another howl "I will wear this collar... On my paw. I can't wear two collars on my neck.." Jasmine muttered, and took Yew's collar. "In memory of poor, poor Yew.... I hope her future is well." (You know what I'm just going to say puppy for now on......) The puppy pulled the collar. Jasmine put the collar on her hind leg's paw. The pup let out a whimper and sat down next to Jasmine. "Hmmm.... Jasmine went to her house The pup let out another whimper and followed her. (Jasmine and Jack's House) Yew twitched madly in her dreams, pawing nervously at the ground. Blood was everywhere, all she could see was the moon and blood...... Yew's eyes snapped open, raging a dark fire. She got up and unsheathed her claws. "I am a rogue now. Now doubt about it." A dark-red ginger she-cat jumped at Yew. "You never should have paired up with him! You will die!" Porcupine saw this and pounced on the dark-ginger she-cat. (Is it Foxpaaw :3) Yew slashed at Foxpaw's ears. She really couldn't tell that it was Foxpaw, her mind still thinking about Sneerkit. She narrowed her eyes. However, for a strange reason her pupils had changed. They were a lighter shade of black. Foxpaw had a long cut in her left ear and a deep cut on her tail. Foxpaw turned around "Easy way, or ''my ''way? Wich way to you want to die, hmmm hmmm hmmm..." Yew narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't, kit. You would be breaking you little warrior code." "KIT! Haha, i'm a warrior." Foxclaw laughed "I could kill anybody that attacks me" She flexed her claws (I think thats gonna be her warrior name xD and this is the future, right) (No. :P ) Yew circled Foxpaw, eyes glittering. "Your Foxpaw. Daughter of Jasmine and sister of the ''Mighty Mudpaw!" Sneered Yew. "Yes... Does that matter? I look small, but fight like TigerClan." Foxpaw spat "It means alot. Us rogues have heard about Mudpaw. Using the mighty cause, she shall Die." Yew sprang at Foxpaw, claws out. "Not with me around!" Foxpaw then put her legs out and kicked her out, claws unsheathed. Yew pounced on her back and put a claw on her throat. "Don't move." "Foxpaw then put her claws behind her back, out them in the air, and slashed her with both front paws "You cant kill me!" Frizzi padded in. Foxpaw hissed Frizzi backed away..."I...what's happening?" she squeaked "Stary out of this fight kit" Foxpaw hissed Frizzi's eyes widened, just before she ran off, to her twolegs, hoping they wouldn't mind that she'd been out so long. Darkpaw came in "Hello Foxpaw" Foxpaw ran to him "Darkpaw! Where did you get that collar?" Yew got to her paws. "Going to join BloodClan, Eh?" "I didnt even looka tthose cats. I just found this collar. It looks good on me." Darkpaw boasted Yew snickered. "Dumb kit. Your marked as a kittypet. Only the rogues have honor! Only the rogues shall rule the clans, when the great cause comes into motion." "I am not a kit!" Darkpaw hissed "Why do i have these spikes on my collar then!" Yew shrugged. "I don't know." "You wanna bet?" Darkpaw mewed "That sounded way better in my head than out loud didnt it." Yew padded away, to her ragged nest under the dumpster. It was only 2 hours that she was awake. ( See Hiss's comment in Starry Skies. :D ) Jasmine looked at Yew "Shes still there!?" Yew fell into a deep sleep, not knowing the danger of her lifestyle. A spiky black tom padded in, eyes glinting. He saw a sleeping Yew. Yew opened her eyes, a dazed look on her face. Sneerkit smiled. Excellent. By the time she is glared, I will already be a apprentice. '' Yew staggered out, her mind cloudly. She saw Jasmine. She stared, in some sort of a trance. ''Who is this she-cat? Porcupine pounced near Sneerkit "Hello Sneerkit". Sneerkit dipped his head. "Hello, Porcupine. How is the prey?" "Not much" Porcupine meowed. Yew dipped her head to Sneerkit, finally a flash of energy in her eyes. "Hello Sneerkit. When will the rogues take over?" Sneerkit smiled. "Soon. When I am a full warrior we will start." A loud hiss echoed through the ally as Scarheart padded in "Sneerkit what are you doing here!?" Sneerkit looked around. "I was coming to ask if any rogues saw my sister murdered." Yew glared at the tom, the energy in her eyes dimming. Scarheart ignored them "Stay away from Sneerkit!" he hissed at Yew and then glared at Porcupine :Got it you two?!" Yew's eyes narrowed. "Your Scrappy. Legendary friend of Sneer. I'm honored." "That was a long time ago I will never be called Scrappy ever agian!" Scarheart hissed Sneerkit snorted. "Scarheart, don't be like that. You should accept the honor." Sneerkit smiled. His tone of voice sounded dark and silky, the same voice he had heard in his head to Steal Mudkit and bring her to BloodClan. Scarheart let out a snort. Yew padded away, her dull pupils looking around. Mudpaw lead her mother to Yew's dumpster. "She's over here." Loner Chat Lizzy - Winter? *looks for her friend* Winter - I'm right here. -sets down mouse- Want to share? Lizzy - Sure. *takes a bite* You know? Kittypets get to have tuna and milk, and we get these skinny gorey morsels. Winter: -nods- Yeah, but I'm just not suited for the kittypet life. I love the food and all, but I hate not being able to go outside when you want, and having to come inside before you're ready to. I wonder if that one Twoleg still leaves out tuna and milk on her steps for us... Lizzy: *pricks ears* Let's go check! *pads to Lily and Diamond's House* Winter: I can't believe those kittypets didn't let go running to their Twoleg when they saw us eating their food! Swiftbreeze-*pads in carrying a mouse* Twoleg? Kittypet food? YUCK! Rogue Chat Shade - Icedrop? When are the kits coming? *aggressivly* Great, it stinks of kittypets around here.... Aqua-I know. Jeez, they should stop trying to hunt for prey. *Hisses* They are stealing our prey. Icedrop - Soon, soon. I spoke with a cat named Midnightpaw earlier today, and she said that they'll be coming any day now. Atleast three of them. Icedrop - Oh, oh, the kits are coming! The kits! Midnightpaw!! -yowls- Midnightpaw: -runs into clearing- Icedrop! -runs to her- OK, just breathe. Icedrop: -yowls in pain- Midnightpaw: Ok, the first one's coming! Icedrop: -yowls. Suddenly, a small, pink bundle appears next to her- Midnightpaw: Ok, there's one! Be ready for the next one. Icedrop: The next one's coming! -yowls- Midnightpaw: You're doing great! Icedrop: If this is great, then- -yowls- Midnightpaw: There's the second one! I'll start licking them to warm them up. -licks the kit's fur the wrong way- Icedrop: The third one's coming! Midnightpaw: Ok, just keep breathing! Icedrop: -gasps for air- Midnightpaw: And there's the third one. That's all. Icedrop: Thank goodness! -gasps- Midnightpaw: Two she-kits and a tom! Here, why don't you start feeding them? -sets the kits by their mother's belly- Icedrop: -raises head- Shade, come see your kits! (One she-kit is white, and the other is dark gray. The tom is black with white patches.) Shade: They're gorgeous! Can I name the dark gray she-kit Cinder? *nuzzles her tenderly* No cat shall get near my mate and kits! *snarls aggressivly at the surrounding cats* Icedrop: I think it's a lovely name. -purrs- Why don't we name the white she-kit Snowflake? -nuzzles her mate, then points to the only tom with her tail- What should we name him? Shade: Let's vote between Patch, Bone, Skipper, or Rocky? Icedrop: I like Patch. Bone sounds like too fierce of a name for such a tiny little scrap. -purrs and licks her son's head- Shade: Very well, Patch it is. *licks his mate's ear* Icedrop: Cinder, Snowflake and Patch. Welcome to the world, my kits. -purrs- -looks warily up at her mate- Shade, I'm starving, and the kits are hungry, too. Would you mind finding us something to eat? Shade: *purrs* of course. *goes to the dumpster and back* I found these salty potato sticks and some baby mice! *drops them in front of her.* Icedrop: They look delicious! -takes a bite- Yum! I wish the kits were old enough to try them. -gulps down the rest of the potatoes, and a few of the mice- Oh, I was starving! -yawns- I'm going to get some rest. I'm so tired! -closes eyes- Patch- *sniffles throughtout the area around his mother and discovers a potato stick next to her and eats it and squeaks delightedly* Icedrop: -purrs- Now, now. We don't want you biting off more than you can chew! -sees Aqua, Shade and Anya padding back in- Anya! I haven't seen you in ages! -looks down at kits- Would you like to see your nieces and nephew? Patch: *blinks open his eyes for the first time, which are amber, and let's out a amazed gasp.* Icedrop: -purrs- Look, Shade. He's just opened his eyes. -looks fondly at Patch, then flicks her tail towards Anya- Patch, this is your aunt Anya. Nellie: Other cats? Why are you not with your Owner? Chinook: Because we're rogues. *flexes his shoulders* Nellie: Wow! That sounds like fun, Not being fed sloppy stuff, No sweet talk! I want to be an Rogue! Chinook: Well there's dangers too. Giant birds, drowning, killer cats, BloodClan cats, dogs, rats, etc. It's not a easy life. You have to catch your own prey, and live alone, fending only for yourself. Nellie: Well thats better than being stuck indoors all day-Whispers to herself-I think i love that cat what will i do? Chinook: *sun catches on his musuclar black tabby pelt and his bright green eyes pierce her's* Why am I even talking to you? *shakes his head and slinks into the woods to visit Bubbles and James* Nellie: WAIT! Will you teach me how to be a rogue?-Smiles and looks scared at the same time.Whispers again-Wow he's beatiful and he seems like he dosn't like me! Chinook: *turns his head to face her* Sorry. Every cat fends for themselves. Good luck, thought *waves his tail and pads to Twolegplace* Nellie:-Thinks to herself- Great! Wait my mother taught me how to hunt-*Sees mouse skittering by* Perfect!-Swiftly kills the mouse- Dark shadow loms over Nellie Nellie: Hi. Xena: Wheres Blood? Claw: *steps out from shadows and looms over Xena.* Why do you seek Blood? Fang: *growls* Who's Blood? Mercury: Guys, don't argue. But yes, who is Blood you speak of? *eyes are gentle and understanding* Xena: A very mean lean doggie machion! Nellie:*Hides behind Fang for some strange reason* Ayako: -Flashes out from behind Nellie, growling- -Shadow Jeers over Thunderpath.- Links Thunderpath Lily and Diamond's House The Dumpster Abandoned Warehouse BloodClan Shasta's Ally Onyx and Sierra's House Kaito's Dump Snuggles And Mickey's House Icestorm's Kithood Swiftbreeze padded in with three kits dangling from her jaws. "Serinia, these kits need to suckle, please." (Nellie is a kit at this time but i will make a cat that will) Serinia:"Sure." "Their names are Ice, Tiger and River." Swiftbreeze pushed the kits near Serinia's belly. "Why must you give them up?" Serinia asked "I mated with a cat from another Clan, and it is against the warrior code." "Who was he?" Serinia asked "Wetstar." "Oh Well Keep them. Their your kits." "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't." Loner Kaito padded down the dark, damp ally. Her paw steps echoed on the walls, and she fluffed out her fur. She knew if she didn't leave RiverClan, she would never be happy enough. But she still felt like something was missing. She froze as she heard another cat slinking behind her. (Kaitos amazing theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQoOuFiP-fU) A dark tom ran past her in search of food. He then jumped into a trash can. "Nope. Notin for Mika." He meowed as the trash can lid fell on him. "Fox dung!" He hisses. Kaito snarled as she shrunk back Insteed of the big tom cat, a tiny kit crawled out, then the tom cat. "Come on Rascal." He hissed as he raced off with the kit, a hamburger in his jaws. "But.... uncle Loki! I want a mouse!" the kit wailed. Loki hissed. "No, you can have this hamburger or nothin." Kaito growled at Loki. "Is that how you treat a KIT?" She demanded. She had dealt with him before. "I'm about sick of you! Treat kits with respect, and tend to there wants! Is this how you treat everyone? You have no code! No moral!" Loki ignored her. Rascal nodded. "Can you at least teach me how to hunt?" He asked. Mika ran to her son. "You ok Rascal?" She asked. Lola saw Kaito and backed away. Kaito fixed her deep green eyes on Lola. "What are you backing away for?" Who are you? Firefang was prowling down an alley, Darkblaze and Blackfire behind him, when he came upon a dark gray tom with a black tuff of fur. He snarled, and flexed his claws. "And who might you be? I keep tabs on every cat here, and I have yet to see you, scum." (It's Sasuke) Rocket's Pastlife A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat padded in, her brilliant green eyes shining. Her only kit, a brown tabby tom named Rocket, jumped out from behind her. She smiled. He was almost a full-grown cat! Rocket looked at her and dipped his head. "Should we go to the Dumpster? I'm starving!" His mother nodded. "Let's go." Rocket chewed on a chicken leg, purring. "Mom, this is delicious! The Twolegs put a thick, spicy brown sauce on there, and it's amazing! Dash told me it's called barbecue sauce, since he's a kittypet, you know." Swift, his mother, took a bite and she flinched at the awesome flavor. "You're right!" Swift nuzzled her son. "You're so clever, so smart, so wonderful," she purred. Rocket ducked, growling. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" Swift thumped him on the back of his head with her tail. "Show some respect for your elders," she teased. Suddenly, two dark, hard-muscled, sleek shadows came out from behind the Dumpster. Their yellow eyes gleamed with the light of battle. The biggest one, a big gray tom, stepped out. Rocket flattened his ears and yelped with shock. Furious, Swift unsheathed her claws. "Aero, I have no quarrel with you, and neither you do with me. Don't kill us. We are starving, every cat is. You two filthy flea-bags aren't going to eat the whole Dumpster!" Aero let out a rusty purr of amusement. "Yes, but we save it for the winter, when food is scarce. You leave now, or me and Scuff will kill your son, and maybe you, also." Swift let out a furious shriek. "You'll have to rip my heart out of me before you touch Rocket!" Rocket backed away, whimpering. "No, MOM!" Aero narrowed his eyes at a challenge. "Very well. Scuff, kill her. I'll take care of Rocket." The dark brown tom dipped his head to Aero, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Yes, Aero." He whipped around, lip curled, and claws unsheathed. "Get ready to die, my pretty. Your bones will be treasures to me." Swift backed away and crouched protectively over Rocket, whimpering. "NO!" Rocket screeched. Swift whipped around, eyes wild with fear. "RUN, Rocket! RUN!" Terrified, the little brown tabby took off. Aero let out a caterwaul and started towards Rocket, eyes narrowed. Rocket let out a howl of fear as Aero dug his claws into his pelt and ripped his skin. Blood spilled to the ground. Rocket flailed his paws, but the blood in his eyes was blinding him. Aero smacked him down with his broad head and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Rocket screamed as Aero's teeth met his ear. "Die, you little runt!" Rocket wriggled and lifted his head, crying to his mother for help. The last thing he saw was Scuff ripping Swift's throat open, and she slumped to the ground, dead, before he blacked out. Rocket woke up, drowzy. Blood, hot and sticky, splashed scarlet on his pale tabby pelt. He was not in the meadow anymore, he was in a dark alley, surrounded by tall, shiny cans. A large cat padded out from behind one. "Rocket, you're awake," he greeted him. Rocket tried to get up and speak, but sudden jolts of pain flooded over him, sharp as thorns. He slumped to the ground again. The cat came closer and bent over Rocket. Rocket tried to let out a scream for his mother to help when he saw that he was looking directly into Aero's face. "Where's my mother?" he croaked. Aero lashed his tail. "Forget about her. She's dead, and you will never see anything but her blood on the ground again." Grief and horror swept over Rocket and he let out a wail. A smaller cat jumped over to where Aero and Rocket were. "Yeah, she's nothing but a useless dead lump of fur now," Scuff snickered. Rocket shrank back, trembling. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Aero curled his lip. "You are a strong, quick-witted tomcat, and we thought you would be useful, so we spared your pitiful life." Rocket's belly suddenly grumbled, alerting his two masters. Aero narrowed his eyes. "But, first, we will eat." He nodded to Scuff, and the dark brown tom appeared again with a chunk of raw meat in his jaws. He tossed it to Rocket, who backed away from the tasty morsel. Aero glared at him. "Why do you refuse? It's food, and you need to keep your strength up." Rocket took a small bite of the meat, but he wasn't that hungry. Grief and horror filled his belly rather than meat. Rocket trained for many, many moons, and soon he could beat Aero at a practice fight. Aero shook his fur, sending blood spraying everywhere. "Excellant. You have become an excellant source to my team." Rocket ducked his head, honored. "Thank you, Aero. I am honored to be one of your team" Aero gave him a slight nod and whisked around the corner. Rocket flexed his claws, making a sharp, grating noise. "I did it! I beat Aero!" he yowled. Rocket had forgotten his dead mother, Swift, and was rather was proud that Aero was training him. Many moons had passed from then. He respected Aero and Scuff more than ever. Rocket's mate, a beautiful russian-blue she-cat named Comet, touched her tail to his shoulder. "Well done," she purred. Rocket nuzzled her, and noticed that she was growing more plump every day. "Are you expecting my kits?" Rocket asked. Comet looked appalled. "H-how did you find out? I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance." Rocket smiled at her. "You look pregnant. Oh, Comet, our kits will be beautiful and strong like us, and they will become great warriors." Love flooded through the two cats as they nuzzled and licked each other's faces. A sharp, loud yowl sounded from the next alley. Rocket licked Comet's muzzle. "I have to go. We will talk later." Aero stood on top of the Dumpster, tail flicking. "Cats of my team, please listen to what I'm about to tell you." Aero's team was very small, it consisted of Scuff, Rocket, Comet, Roxy, and Jerry. The cats gathered around the Dumpster, talking urgently to one another. "We will be attacking those filthy rogues from Team Sasuke tonight. They are coming to attack us, but we will give them something they will never forget." Agreeing yowls gret his words. Roxy stood up, her bushy dark gray tail high up in the air. "When shall we meet here?" Comet looked up at Aero. "How many cats in Team Sasuke are there?" Aero glared at them. "Quiet!" he yowled. The clearing fell silent. Rocket looked up intently at Aero as he answered the questions. Satisfaction warmed his pelt. Tonight he would prove Aero that he was useful. After the sun had gone down, the cats agreed to meet at moonhigh. Aero led the group to a small, open clearing. "This is where we will fight. "Fight to the death, and kill as many as them as you can," Aero ordered his cats. They all gave him a little nod. Rocket stood by Comet, hackles raised. "I'm so excited!" she breathed. Rocket nuzzled her, a thought suddenly occuring to him. Rocket faced Aero. "Comet cannot fight. She's too close to having her kits." Surprise lit Aero's glowing yellow eyes, but they narrowed again as he nodded. "You're right, very well. Comet, go back to your den." Comet glared at Aero and Rocket before dashing away. Rocket breathed a sigh of relief. "She's safe, now," he whispered. Sleek shadows appeared over the horizon. "Get ready. They trust me, and I will act like I'm their friend until the time comes," Scuff growled. Jerry and Aero padded to the front, claws unsheathed. "We're ready," Roxy snarled. Shrieks and yowls split the silence as the cats sprang forward at each other, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, and claws glinting in the moonlight. Hot blood splattered the ground and on each cat's pelt. Rocket slashed his claws at a silver tabby she-cat. Aero let out a caterwaul of shock. "MALLOWLEAF?!" The fight raged on. Aero was now aiming for his own daugher, pushing through the fight to get to her. Mallowleaf edged backwards, where Roxy was. The dark gray she-cat hissed and clawed Mallowleaf's muzzle, and she shrieked. Mallowleaf erupted with anger and slammed Roxy into the wall with a annoyed hiss. Roxy slumped to the ground, blacked out. She faced Aero. This is all Aero's fault, she thought. She leaped at her father but a slender brown tabby tom got in her way and whacked her muzzle, sending her spiraling backwards into the wall. Rocket leaped away and dug his claws into a dark ginger tom's pelt, making him yowl with pain. The tom sprang at Rocket, to his surprise, and sank his teeth into Rocket's hind leg. Rocket shrieked. I have to get out of here! Rocket sprang away and dashed through the allet. Must..get..home to Comet. Aero was tussling with a big gray tom with a black tuft of fur on his head. The two toms rolled over, raking each other with their claws and teeth. Roxy had leapt back into battle was was slashing at a black she-cat's pelt. Jerry was watching from the rooftop, nodding with encouragement at their moves. Jerry couldn't fight, due to a broken rib from another fight. He watched and encouraged his teammates. Rocket was in the alley with Scuff, snarling threats at the big dark ginger tom. "By the way, my name's Crackle," the ginger tom spat. "Now MOVE!" Rocket shouldered Crackle away. "No, you have to stay!" Crackle's father, a slender reddish tabby tom, leaped in beside him. "Now we're even!" Scuff growled. "You'll have to kill me before I let you touch Crackle," the red tom spat. Rocket leaped forward, knocking him into the trash can. The tom was dazed as a giant cardboard box fell on top of him, trapping him. Crackle looked appalled. "FATHER!" he shrieked. Scuff stood over Crackle, hissing. "Now it's just you and me. Rocket, go find Aero and tell him the battle is won." Rocket nodded and raced away, confident. He knew Scuff could handle any cat. A loud scream echoed through the walls as Scuff snapped Crackle's spine, causing the tom to die. Mallowleaf and the other Team Sasuke members tried to save their friend but they were too late. Sasuke, the big tom with a black tuft on his head, threw Scuff to a wall and ripped his throat out, killing the deputy. Rocket had joined Comet again, talking to her softly back in their den. He told her about the battle, and had no idea that Scuff was just killed, leaving Aero left. Roxy had fled the fight and so had Jerry after Crackle died. Aero faced the cats with extreme bravery and hostility. "Kill me if you wish," he spat at Sasuke and Night, before jumping over the wall and running down the alley. They, along with Flare followed him with yowls and shrieks of pain and fury. A sharp scream split the night as Aero's throat was ripped out. Rocket grieved for Aero and Scuff badly for the next few days. Comet gave birth to his kits, but died in the process, upsetting Rocket even more. His kits were dead as well. Devastated, he left Roxy, Jerry, and the newer recruits to live by himself in Twoleplace. The end! :D Category:Location